poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Lilo, Stitch, Ash & Twilight in Fantasmic! is a Lilo & Stitch/Pokémon/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover film planned by Toonwriter. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Lilo, Stitch, Angel (Lilo & Stitch), Ash Ketchum, Twilight Sparkle and all their friends head to to Disney Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort and see a show called Fantasmic! featuring Mickey Mouse and face the villains (including Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket) who plan to turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare. Trivia *This film puts his Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team, Ash's Adventures Team and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures team together. **Altogether, the group will consist of Lilo, Stitch, Angel (Lilo & Stitch), Victoria, Snooty, Yuna, Scorpio, Gantu, Reuben, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Yue, Kero, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Rouge the Bat, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sticks the Badger, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Sunset Shimmer, Moon Dancer, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Snow Pillow, Ben Mare, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Trixie, Gilda, Babs Seed, Lightning Dust, Frankie Stein, Johnny, Mavis, Aleu, Meg Griffin, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 274, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Tomax Oliver, Raven Queen, Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle, Tuck Carbunkle, Vega, Misty, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Stocking Anarchy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lucario, Keldeo, Zorua, Zoroark, Meloetta, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Togekiss, Spectra Phantom, Azurill, May, Manaphy, Max, Jirachi, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pichu Brothers, Korrina, her Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Rini, Diana, Brendan, Chestnut, Kathie, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Kikyo, Hatoko Kobayashi, Kiki, Jiji and the Nerdlucks. *Nani Pelekai, David, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Queen Frostine, Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Big Macintosh, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Sparky, Slugger, Spooky, Slushy, Splodyhead Clip, Finder, Bonnie (149), Clyde, Backhoe, Heat, Plasmoid, Thresher, Hammerface, Zap, Slimy, Jam, Digger, Dupe, Snafu, Yaarp, Kixx, Deforestator, Nosy, Mr. Stenchy, Numbuh 362, Yami Yugi/Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Solomon Moto, Rebecca Hawkins, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Jason Lee Scott and Adam Park), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Scorpina, Thrax, Dark Scorpion, Predator, Madame Woe, King Sphinx, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Darth Xenomus, Scroop, Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Anubis, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, The Dazzlings, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Shere Khan, Father, Grandma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Cree Lincoln, King Sandy, Mandy, Negative Numbuh 1, Negative Numbuh 2, Negative Numbuh 3, Negative Numbuh 5, Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 363, Heinrich Von Marzipan, the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Femme Fatale, The Rowdyruff Boys, Rothbart, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Hexxus, the Biskit Twins, Dr. Facilier, Sir Ruber, The Grand Duke of Owls, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Freddy Krueger, the Ghastly Grinner, Vexus, the Crust Cousins, Grings Kodai, Team Garcias, the Shadow Boss, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This film will use the Walt Disney World version of Fantasmic!, not the Disneyland version, due to the fact that there aren't much villains in the Disneyland version of Fantasmic. *Dark Scorpion with Lord Zedd is inspired by Scorpion vs. White Ranger in Super Power Beat Down. *ALERT Sonata Dusk, the Rowdyruff Boys and Numbuh 274 will betray the villains and permanently join the heroes. Songs *Ash and the rest - Adventuring *Discord and the rest - Follow Your Heart *Twilight and the rest - Dancing Queen *Ash and the rest - You and Me and Pokémon *Freddy Krueger and Ernie - It Feels So Good to Be Bad *Rothbart - No More Mr. Nice Guy *Scar, Shere Khan, Rothbart and Team Garcias - Be Prepared *Apple Ponies and Pinkie Pie - Apples to the Core *Sir Ruber, Ernie, Townsvillains and KND villains - Ruber *The Dazzlings - Under Our Spell *Hexxus and the Dazzlings - Toxic Love *The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ruber, Ernie, Shadow Boss, Seifer, Rai and Fuu - We're the Titans *Townsvillains and the rest - Townsville's Goin' Down *Jafar - You're Only Second Rate *Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance - You'll Play Your Part *Discord, Lilo, Cream, Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, the Ponies, Spike and Li Showron - We're Gonna Find a Way *The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys - The Girls & Boys of Rock n' Roll *Spike and the rest - Happiness' *The Ponies and the rest - Let The Rainbow Remind You More songs coming soon, if necessary.